


The Distance Between Us

by chavixx



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety, Fluff and Angst, Hakyeon lives in California, Hongbin is a barista in tokyo, Hyuk is a full time uni student, I wrote this at 5 am, Jaehwan models part time, LDR, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, OT6, Overthinking, References to Depression, Romance, Taekwoon lives in Japan, Wonshik is a soundcloud artist, chef Taekwoon, dancer Hakyeon, dating apps, don't worry all is well, hyuken if you squint, i based this off my current relationship, more tags to come, please read the author notes, smut to come in later chapters, spare me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-03-08 21:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13466787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chavixx/pseuds/chavixx
Summary: Hakyeon and Taekwoon are only 5,775 miles apart.





	1. You Got A Message — Hakyeon

**Author's Note:**

> hello! and thank you for checking out this story. i have never come across a VIXX LDR (long-distance relationship) concept and i, myself, am currently in a LDR. many of the experiences that both Hakyeon and Taekwoon will undergo come from my personal experiences and my boyfriend’s, whereas some will be very much fictional. if you’re a new reader then some of the changes i made shouldn’t affect you, but if you wish to understand exactly what “changed” and what you’ll be getting into then please make sure to read the notes after the chapter!

i. AUGUST (1/4)


 

Scorching rays of sunlight poured through Hakyeon's dorm window, his room practically boiling because the air conditioning had decided to stop working just the night before. He made sure to make a mental note to talk to the dean of his residence hall the next time he saw him. August heat in Los Angeles was unbearable and to blame for Hakyeon's new tan lines.

He sat up from the comfortable position that he was in and strided over to his closet, sliding the glass doors to reveal a clothes galore. This made it the third time today that Hakyeon had to change, pulling a black round neck t-shirt off its hanger as he strips himself of his dirty article of clothing and throwing it in the hamper, slipping the clean shirt on.

There would be a lot of laundry to wash in the coming weeks if his air conditioning wasn't fixed within a desirable time, or at least before the new semester started. He gave a final glance at the pile that was slowly but surely building, nodding his head in disapproval knowing that he wasn’t going to want to wash when the time came. Hakyeon shrugged it off and slipped back in bed making himself comfortable.

There wasn’t much to do on days like this especially as a university senior, and school wouldn’t resume till the following month, so there wasn’t a handful of things that he could do. Most of his colleagues would tell him to go outside and soak up the sun, but the only thing Hakyeon really wanted to soak up was the softness and comfort of his blankets – besides the last thing he needed was sunlight, his skin was all the proof he needed. Not that he disliked his golden complexion, but he knew both Jaehwan and Hyuk weren’t going to let him live this down till winter, and December just seemed so far away – he’d have to just put up with it.

For the time being Hakyeon just lazed off in bed refreshing his Instagram feed every five seconds or so hoping something interesting would catch his attention after spending the last thirty minutes scrolling and liking every post that appeared on his feed. Boredom gets the best of him. Most of the posts that he had come across were from students he had friended during his time here at UCLA.

They were all either across the world vacationing, attending concerts, watching the latest movies of the season, hanging out with their significant other, and just being productive. Everyone making “good” use of their summer break.

Hakyeon for one, didn’t necessarily have the money to attend outings with the small group of friends he had, and second, he’d rather spend money on food for himself before he’d have to return to the awful cup noodles and peanut butter & jelly sandwiches diet. Just the thought of it sent shivers throughout his body, and truth be told, Hakyeon didn’t need any of those things to enjoy his time off – or at least that’s what he’s convinced himself to think.

The unfavorable conditions of California’s weather also played a significant role in Hakyeon’s planning of activities for the day. Oh, how he longed for functioning air conditioning. He let out a little whine, tossing and kicking around in his sheets which did nothing but create more stifling air. This was awful. “I’m practically baking in this room,” he shared, not directing it at anybody as he drooped his body over the edge of his bed, his attention locked on the white painted ceiling, “so bland.”

Hakyeon spent several minutes in that position not thinking much about anything. He began to feel the blood rush to his head and the minor aches of what seemed to be a headache – he needed out of this room, now. He reached for his phone that was left scattered among the blankets, unlocking it and dialing a familiar number.

The phone rang for a couple seconds and then Hakyeon’s ears were greeted by a friendly cute tone.

“Hakyeonnie! To what do I owe this call?” Jaehwan chirped with excitement in his voice, “I’m coming over.”

That was all he needed to announce not even letting the other respond before he cut the call and sat up to adjust his shirt and fluffy black hair. He waited a moment to let the blood flow resume as it should, getting up on both feet and walking over to his desk where he had thrown his wallet and keys shoving them in his shorts along with his phone. Hakyeon stumbled out the door finally free from the hell he called his room.

The air that filled the hallways was much more breathable than the muggy air that he had been stuck breathing, and he was grateful. He dragged his body through the corridors till he arrived at the elevators. Hakyeon managed to score an empty ride down to the first floor, saving him from all the small chit chat that most students liked to engage in while riding the elevator. He stood there fixed on the luminated numbers that slowly went from eight to one. The ping of the elevators door opening captured his attention. He walked out taking the only route he knew to get to Jaehwan’s residence hall.

Just as he was about to leave his own building he caught sight of his dean “Hey!” he exclaimed trying to catch up to the older male. The man stops in his tracks and slowly turns around greeted by a familiar face. “Hey Hakyeon! It feels like I haven’t seen you leave your dorm room since break started,” letting out a chuckle “what’s up?”

‘Haha very funny’ Hakyeon retorted clearing his throat “Uh … not much I just wanted to let you know that my air conditioning stopped working” he paused, holding out his palm and mentally counting down on his fingers, “about nine or eight hours ago so I was wondering if you could just get someone to check it out and fix it for me please?”

“Of course. I’ll try and get someone to work on it. Are you leaving?” Hakyeon nodded. “Perfect, I’ll get have someone go up right now, should be running and working by the time you get back.” He gave the man a thumbs up and a small ‘thank you’ as he resumed his journey to Jaehwan’s room.

Hakyeon hissed as he took one of his very first steps outside for the first time in a while, the sun beaming down on him, as if it were burning into his skin. He took long steps hoping he’d arrive at the others residency hall sooner than later, occasionally taking cover under the trees spread among the campus to shield himself.

Currently, Hakyeon dormed in Sproul Hall, whereas Jaehwan resided in Hedrick Hall, which was about a five-minute walk. He just couldn’t bare to be outside and that was the problem, but he sucked it up and arrived in due time. Thankfully Jaehwan was only on the second floor meaning that only a small flight of stairs stood between Hakyeon and air conditioning.

He gave the door two knocks, patiently waiting for the door to open as the sound of footsteps grew louder. Jaehwan greeted his friend with a wide smile granting him entry.

“It feels so nice in here” Hakyeon let out slipping right past Jaehwan who wiggled his body in excitement like a puppy when he arrived. His eyes soon caught attention of the other familiar individual in the room.

“Hyukkie are you here to steal his air conditioning too, or are there other reasons for your being here?”

He grinned, making the sophomore squirm in the chair he was seated in. “Yah!” Jaehwan closed the door and returned to join the other two playfully smacking Hakyeon’s back, “what are your intentions, hm?”

“Me? I’m just here to crash and steal your AC while they fix mine, it’s like a literal hell in there” he explains to both Jaehwan and Hyuk. “So, if you don’t mind,” slowly making his way to Jaehwan’s nicely folded bed “house your hyung for a while.”

“It’s not like I can say no.”

“Touché. Learn from him Hyukkie.” Hakyeon says as he makes himself comfortable.

“Oh please, this hyung acts like a child what is there to learn” Hyuk retorts. Jaehwan gasps, the most shocked look plastered on his face, both aware that it was all just an act. He succeeds in earning giggles from the two men that had now settled in his room.

Jaehwan joins Hyuk on the floor who seated himself at the side of the bed. Hakyeon repositions himself so that he can look down at the both of them, his feet against the wall.

“So, what have you guys been doing?” Poking his head between Jaehwan’s and Hyuk’s.

“Well, nosy, if you must know” Hyuk announces “I’ve been trying to help grandpa Jaehwannie here make a dating profile.” Hakyeon tries his hardest to hold back the laughter that nearly escaped, giving Jaehwan a little pat on the shoulder as he coos, “Is our little grandpa getting lonely? I was positive Hyuk here was giving you more than the necessary attention you needed” he says teasingly. Jaehwan swats his hand away, “I’m just giving it a shot. You’re one to talk, maybe you should make one!”

And maybe Hakyeon took that quite too literally.

“Okay, whats the app called?” Pulling out his phone from his pocket and launching open the application store, fingers at the ready. Jaehwan and Hyuk shoot each other a glance rather questioningly, not exactly sure what had just happened. Hyuk is the first one to speak up, “Grindr … do you think you’ll need help?”

“I wasn’t born yesterday Hyukkie. I think I know how to apply for a dating app.” Hakyeon replies rather confidently.

“Okay, okay I was just offering.”

Hakyeon returns to the task at hand, possibly more engrossed in it than he should be, but it’s too late. His phone has already authorized his finger print and the little circle is slowly filling up – open. He’s taken directly to the apps greenish-blue sign up screen where it asks to him to first create a username and password.

He follows up by inputting his phone number as advised by the app –  it’ll be much easier to receive messages this way – though Hakyeon doesn’t really expect to receive any. The next step is to set a profile picture, “This is going to be hard.”

Hyuk pauses and turns to look at Hakyeon, “Finally run into trouble hyung?” He nods

“Hm yeah, I can’t decide which picture of myself I like the most, because I look good in all of these. Here you look at them and tell me which one you think looks the best.”

“Oh yeah I can help with that.” He takes the phone with a smile feeling a bit happy that he’s been entrusted with what Hyuk believed was the make-it or break-it point of a dating profile – the picture or bait.

He goes ahead and taps on _choose a picture_ and quickly his smile fades. Hakyeon’s selfies all looked the same, and there were thousands of them. Each that looked completely identical as the last. He could scroll up once and still be on the “same” picture.

“Hyung … these all look the same. Why don’t you just keep one and delete the rest.”

Hakyeon pouts and looms over his shoulder to look at his camera roll. He points to one picture among the thousand he had and compares it the one right next to it. 

“They’re not all the same. See, look here!” Pointing to the picture on the right. “Here my lips aren’t parted, whereas in the next picture they are.”

“So, they’re not the same, thank you very much.”

Jaehwan looks up from his phone dumbfoundedly not even aware of what was happening.

“Okay sorry, I’ll keep looking.” It was pointless, they all looked the same. Hyuk wasn’t unable to distinguish them. The only thing that he noted that had changed throughout these pictures was Hakyeon’s outfit. The expression he wore, the pose, and the way his teeth shined; it was the same.

He couldn’t do it. These pictures went on and on as if they were no end to them. So Hyuk just closed his eyes and randomly picked one hoping his hyung would be content. “I think you look really good in this one” lying straight through his teeth as he hands back the phone.

“Right! I thought so too, thanks Hyukkie.”

He wore a green loosely fitted long sleeve, his bangs covering his forehead as they always have, and a Starbucks cup held closely to his face with pouty lips.

He nods approvingly, selecting the photo and setting it as his profile picture. Done. Next step was to create a bio. He needed to keep it short and discrete, something that would catch someone’s attention which would then prompt them to message Hakyeon. Yes, that was his plan.

                 **Call me N. I’m 21 and like to dance. I really like food, please feed me.**

Perfect.

The couple steps required Hakyeon to fill out things like his date of birth and location (which wouldn’t be shared with other users unless given to by the individual) as well as what kind of hobbies he had which consisted of: anime, reading, dancing, and taking pictures of himself.

“I finished the sign-up process! I think I did a decent job at putting myself out there.” He said proudly.

“Good job,” Jaehwan and Hyuk say in unison along with a thumbs up.

Hakyeon taps the blue _complete_ button and he’s then taken to the _search_ category that’s filled to the abundance with other men’s profiles – handsome men. He scrolls as far down as he can for the next five minutes just ogling and picking out the eye candies that he would may or maybe not consider messaging.

Jaehwan and Hyuk appeared to be in the same trance, both their eyes glued on Jaehwan’s phone.

This was like some sort of voodoo. Hakyeon wasn’t sure what the outcome of having downloaded this app would be, but he sure was curious. Would he find a summer romance? A sugar daddy that wouldn’t mind paying off his student loan?

“Now that I wouldn’t mind.” He says out loud.

“What wouldn’t you mind?” Jaehwan asks, speaking for the first time in nearly thirty minutes. “Nothing.”

It’s almost as if Hakyeon couldn’t look away from his screen. He chuckles and lets out a small ‘no way’ when he comes across the profiles of UCLA students, some of which he recognized because he’d seen them on a day to day basis due to his schedule.

He thought for a moment. Dating a fellow student wouldn’t be so bad, surely there would be lots of perks. Helping each other out with homework, being conveniently close, same age range, etc.

After another ten minutes or so one profile in particular caught his attention, or the picture of the man to which this profile belonged to rather. He wore a yellow mustard colored turtleneck, a silver necklace, and a single earring – Hakyeon mentally complimented his choice in clothing. The man looked good, very good. His milky colored skin complimented the chestnut colored strands of hair that fell on his face. His features suited him, both his small eyes and pink lips.

He looked like he could be a student at this campus, maybe he was, and maybe they’ve encountered each other somewhere before. That would be even better – what a catch.

In the mans profile it read that he could be addressed as Leo, and he was only a year younger than Hakyeon.  He liked to cook apparently. Hakyeon cocked his head, yeah, he could see it.

A knot began to form in his stomach, he was nervous. He didn’t want to send a message to someone he viewed as a potential interest to only not get a reply back. What would he say? Should he change his profile picture. No.

“Just message him a simple ‘Hello’ c’mon Hakyeon” he whispered encouragingly to himself.

“Found someone already I see. I don’t blame you hyung they’re all pretty good looking on here. It’s like hotties.com don’t you think?”

Hakyeon hummed in response not necessarily having paid attention to the younger.

Under Leo’s profile was the _message_ button, and with a small tap Hakyeon’s screen transitioned to a blank messaging screen. He gave another tap to the empty box at the bottom and began typing out his message.

                 **N:** **Damn, you’re hot.**

“Okay, too straightforward. Let’s delete that and come up with something else.”

**SEND**

 _Hm?_  A little chat bubble now sat at the top of the screen that read, _Damn you’re ho – NO!_ Hakyeon shrieked. He locked his phone and chucked it across Jaehwan’s room hoping (and praying) that he could undo the mistake he had just made.

“I FUCKED UP.”

He curled up on the bed, half sobbing and half laughing. Was now really the time to be laughing? Hakyeon ran his hand through his hair and began tugging at it. Mumbling “I fucked up” over and over again.

Jaehwan and Hyuk didn’t need to share the look and concern in their eyes because they both had a good idea of what had just happened. Jaehwan was nice enough to get up and retrieve Hakyeon’s phone from where it had landed.

“Oh, wow no scratches, you’re lucky.” He patted the other man lovingly placing his phone back into the palm of his hand. “It’s okay. I’m sure you’ll get some sort of reply, if not then that’s how you know he wasn’t the one” Jaehwan said comfortingly.

Hakyeon releases the tight grip he had on his hair, a few strands falling out here and there. “Hyung if it makes you feel better, grandpa over here has messaged seven people and not one reply has come through.” He snorts and sits up taking a deep breath. “Thanks.” Hakyeon couldn’t deny that, that made him feel a bit better.

“What time is it?”

“Just a little past 6 pm. Planning on heading back now Yeonnie?”

“It’s that late?” Hakyeon doesn’t find it too hard to believe that he’s spent nearly two or, so hours cooped up and on his phone. “I think I will. I’m sure they’ve fixed my air conditioning by now, and I’ve gotten kind of hungry, so I might just stop by the dining hall and take it back to my room.”

He gives his limbs a good stretch before getting up and saying his goodbyes. The voices of the two men drowning out as he closes the door behind him. He takes the stairs down again and exits the residence hall. The sky was colored red with blueish-purple undertones, nearly transparent clouds floating around aimlessly.

The breeze was still a bit warm, but it was tolerable.

His journey to the dining hall was a rather short one, and there were very little students holed up inside considering the sun had now disappeared into the next day. Hakyeon walked around eyeing his options.

_Hamburger and french fries sounds great._

Luckily there was no line, so he was able to put in his order and pay. He takes a seat at a nearby table glancing around at the students that were inside, many of them on their phones or caught up in conversation. Hakyeon shivers thinking of what occurred not too long ago. His mind starts to drift, worst case scenario would be that his message is never opened. _Like that’s not going to happen_ , he scoffs.

“Order number forty-five!” Calls out a young lady from behind the counter her high-pitched voice catching Hakyeon’s attention. He gets up from the table and retrieves his food, mouthing a small ‘thank you’ and making his way back.

The elevator ride could’ve been better. He was unfortunate to run into some classmates that bombarded Hakyeon about how he’s been spending his summer break. Most of them responded with an ‘Aw that’s it?’ or ‘Boring’ but Hakyeon couldn’t care less. He played dummy for the duration of his ride up. Letting out a heavy sigh once he reached his floor.

Hakyeon managed to open the door without dropping his food – that was a miracle. He was meet with cold fresh air that grazed his skin. “So good.”

The air felt so good, he was glad to be back in the comfort of his own room. The plastic bag containing the food was set on his small kitchen counter. He pulls out the white styrofoam box; his nose is greeted by a wonderful smell and his stomach calls out to him.

The hamburger was nicely wrapped and his french fries were cooked to crispy perfection. “Mmm,” was Hakyeon’s only response. If anything could make him feel better it was food, that was the number one cure for all his problems. And for a moment he did forget.

Once he finished he put his trash inside the plastic bag. He got himself a glass of water to help digest, setting it on his desk a safe distance away from his laptop.

 _I wonder if I got a reply yet._ Curiosity getting the best of him.

  **UNREAD**

 _Hm I’m not too surprised_.

He sighs and crawls in bed feeling a bit sleepy now that he had some food in his system. He’s decided that he won’t let himself get bummed out about not receiving a reply, because who knows maybe Leo doesn’t have his phone on him or he may be busy. It made him less anxious if he thought that way plus it was bad to sleep with a heavy heart. And that’s what Hakyeon’s decided to do for now.   

***

Hakyeon wakes up to the sound of phone going off, and although he’s still a bit groggy from his nap he’s able to make out that it’s a phone call from his mother. He groans and waits for it to go voicemail. He rubs the sleep from his eyes and pats around his body to try and find his phone. “Ah there you are. You can’t hide from me.” Hakyeon’s screen lit up as he raised to look at it; the time was 10:54 pm.

_Oh? What’s this?_

Not only did he nap for a lot longer than he expected but there was a notification from the Grindr application.

He was now slowly becoming more and more awake. His swipes the notification to the right and unlocks his phone with his finger. Hakyeon is automatically directed to the _messages_ section of the app. A little red circular icon with a one inside is sitting at the top of his screen alongside his chat with Leo. He hesitates for a moment. Tap. 

                **L:** **Hello.**

He got a message. 


	2. Your Today Is My Tomorrow — Taekwoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello welcome to chapter two! since the posting of the first chapter i’ve made some major changes to the delivery of the story! i came to the realization that after chapter 1 and whenever the posting of chapter 2 would come that it would be the end of August in the story. it made me feel as if i’d have to rush the story and that’s completely opposite of what i want to do. the conclusion/solution that i have come up with is to ultimately extend the story and the chapters within the month so that you (the reader) can get a better understanding of both Hakyeon and Taekwoon. hence i’ve decided to split this up into two different perspectives. now at the beginning of the story next to the month it will appear like this ex. AUGUST (¼) the chapters will switch between Hakyeon and Taekwoon, normally picking up from where the other left off. this means that “The Distance Between Us” series will now be a staggering 48 chaptered series, please endure it with me till the end! at most you can expect each chapter to be 3 - 5k. i’m still a writer who’s learning the ropes of her own work, so maybe there will be times when i fall short and for that i will apologize now. to those of you that are new-readers this may be a bumpy ride but a fun one nonetheless, so please continue to show love and support, thank you! 
> 
> please note that this now Taekwoon’s chapter and he lives in Japan which means that there’s a +16 hour difference between him and Hakyeon!

i. AUGUST (2/4)

 

Shibuya’s intersection was packed with people thousands flooding the crosswalks. Many held colorful umbrellas to shield them from the harsh August sun. One could almost say it looked like a parade.

 

Taekwoon was no stranger to such sight. He was a regular when it came to Shibuya and not simply because he lived there. Everyday he used this route to commute and get to work. The twelve minutes it took him on foot saved money that didn’t have to come out of his paycheck, and it was healthy.

 

Although it was only a little past noon – 1:43 pm courtesy of the three large TVs that displayed the time for locals – there happened to be a lot of traffic today. Taekwoon dipped into a quiet nearby street a shortcut that he knew and trusted.

 

The restaurant he worked in (that was located in Minato, a neighboring town) was in sight. It’s brick walls and glass windows with the words _Fiorentina_ imprinted in white coming into view. He knocked on the door waiting for an employee to come and let him in. One came but not one that he recognized.

 

“Welcome chef. Glad you could make it.” A man dressed in the colors of the waiters black and white uniform greeted him with a bow as he held the door open.

 

“Are you new?”

 

“Yes chef.” The man said raising his head releasing his hand on the door.

 

“Good. Means you’ll have no problem wiping down the windows outside,”

 

“Chef I nee—" he interrupted.

 

“Not my problem. Don’t forget the tables they look awful, don’t you think?” End of conversation.

 

The poor man looked flabbergasted like he was unable to move. Taekwoon slipped into the _staff only_ room waiting and waiting. _I give it ten seconds_. What followed was the sound of angry footsteps and the closing of the restaurants front door.

 

“Jung Taekwoon!”

 

An older man’s voice cried out as he appeared shortly after, slipping past Taekwoon himself and into the dining room. “You did it again didn’t you?” Picking up the untied waist apron that had been discarded on the floor.

 

Taekwoon pokes his head out from the staff room, “Did what? Mr. Komatsu I only asked him to do what every waiter at this restaurant is good at doing … wiping down tables and windows.” A small smile forming on his face.

 

The man known as Komatsu – or rather Taekwoon’s manager – lightly face palms himself and sighs quietly.

 

“They need you in the back for prep. Move it.”

 

“Yes, Komatsu-sama.” He says cheekily making a run for it before his manager had the chance to come at him with a clenched fist.

 

Taekwoon slips back inside the staff room and walks over to his locker. Inside hung his black chef’s uniform, red neckerchief and shoes. He removes only his jeans and shoes folding them nicely and replacing his shoes with those needed for work. He shoves his phone into his pocket, unaware of the notification he had sitting on the home screen. Taekwoon glanced at himself in the tiny mirror combing his hair with his fingers to the right. _Good enough._

 

The kitchen is more or less empty with the exception of the Sous chef, fryer, baker, saucier.

 

“Yo Taekwoon!” Men in different stations scattered throughout the kitchen call out to him and greet him with small slaps on the back as he walks over to his station. “Gentlemen.”

 

“Yes chef.”

 

“How many reservations do we have for tonight?” Sharpening his Chef’s knife and walking over to the refrigerator pulling out the vegetables that needed to be diced as he waited for an answer.

 

“Thirty reservations and twenty walk-in’s,” spoke the Sous chef.

 

Taekwoon hums in response, “Okay continue as you were then, and someone please get one of the waiters to clean the tables and windows. Komatsu yelled at me again.”

 

“Did you scare anotha one off again?” The baker snickers elbowing the man besides him and earning hearty laughs from the other men in the kitchen.

 

“Very funny Tengo. I think it’d be pretty funny if you were stuck doing dishes the rest of the night, but hey, that’s just me.”

 

“It sure is chef. I’ll make sure someone cleans your tables to perfection.”

 

“Why thank you.”

 

 _What a funny bunch they are._ A tiny smile creeping on his face, hidden away for no one to see.

 

Taekwoon eyed the clock and it was already 2 pm and he was a bit behind schedule, but he’d be done with prep in the next twenty minutes or so. This was easily the simplest part of his job, dicing, chopping, and slicing the ingredients that would be needed for tonight. His cuts were so precise it made even the most unappealing thing a wonder to the eye.

 

He grabbed multiple clear containers aligning them in front of him. He began with the carrots, tomatoes, potatoes, onions, garlic, bacon, mushroom, and various other vegetables, herbs, and meats.

 

The task was completed with ease. He placed the tubs in the refrigerator, so they’d stay fresh and cool. And with that he had the rest of the evening to himself. _I forgot to clock in, oops._ Taekwoon made his way back to the staff room making sure to clock in properly before he went ahead and changed back into his casual outfit.

Once he was back in his regular attire the only thing left to do was to think about where he’d spend the next hour or two. Normally, and almost regularly he would visit the café that was only a block away. His favorite thing on the menu was their lattes, so it seemed like a promising idea to go and wind down for now.

 

“I’ll be back Komatsu. Call me if you need me.” Taekwoon waves at him and exits the restaurant; the rays of the sun warming his skin.

 

He arrived at the café and to his surprise it was nearly empty. That was something he wasn’t used to seeing especially during these hours of the day. “Taekwoon!” He recognized that voice.

 

“Hongbin—”

 

“The usual, please?” The good-looking man mimics. “I had it ready for you for a while.”

 

“You never fail to disappoint me.” Taekwoon takes the cup and hands Hongbin a 500 yen bill, “Keep the change, I’m feeling generous.”

 

“Why thank you chef. I’m sure the tip jar was feeling a little empty today anyways.”

 

“Mhm,” he pauses to take a sip of his latte – the sweetness bouncing off his tongue settling well in his stomach even on a warm day like this – “so are you on break?”

 

“Almost! Give me about five minutes and I’ll catch up with you.”

 

Taekwoon gives Hongbin the “ok” heading off to his regular seat by the window.  After adjusting he pulls out his phone and to his surprise there’s a notification from Grindr. _I still have this app? I could’ve sworn I deleted it not too long ago?_ He questions who could’ve possibly stumbled across his profile and decided that messaging him would be a clever idea. He’s hesitant. So Taekwoon waits for Hongbin to finish his shift and join him because, Hongbin would know what to do in this situation, after all he’s the one that forced him to download the app.

 

Shortly after he’s joined by the flower boy struggling to untie his apron as he’s seated. “How’s work? A lot of reservations today?”

 

“Only thirty. Here look at this.” He taps to open the app waiting for the home screen to load before he’s switched over to _messages_ and practically shoving the phone in Hongbin’s face.

 

“Ah! I’m not blind ya ’know,” the man grumbles as he takes the phone in his hand holding it back, so he can see the screen properly “oh you just got a message!”

 

“I know. From who?” Taekwoon asks worriedly, unsure if he really wants to know because, he’s not sure if he’d be comfortable with the idea of someone else liking him – which was ironic considering he was on a dating app.

 

“Apparently someone by the name of N? He’s twenty-one and really likes food … oh he also mentioned that he’d like to be fed.”

 

_Pfft sounds like a kid._

Hongbin takes Taekwoon’s silence as ‘I’m not interested’, but this is probably the first message he’s gotten since the downloading of this app. It’d be such a waste. He does a bit more snooping around finally tapping on the profile picture, “Hey he’s kind of cute.” Raising the phone to meet Taekwoon’s eyes.

 

“He’s pretty okay, I guess.” Hongbin shrugs, “You’re hopeless. I just don’t want you to die alone.”

 

“Bean … I’m only twenty. I think the chances of me dying are significantly low.”

 

“You never know!” He exclaims pulling the phone back. “I wonder what he sent you.”

 

“That’s what I’ve been wondering.” Taekwoon adds leaning back and taking a sip of his latte.

 

Apparently, the message was sent nearly five hours ago. _Jesus. I swear this man forgets he even has a phone sometime. Awh I almost feel bad for the guy._ He taps on the message and nearly chokes.

 

Taekwoon eyes at him oddly. Was his reaction a good one or a bad one? He waits, still savoring his warm milky drink.

 

“Damn, you’re hot.” Taekwoon spits out his drink. Little droplets of latte mixed with saliva flying over the table, some landing on his phone, and some on Hongbin’s face.

 

“Ewww.”

 

“Sorry. He said what?” His attention on Hongbin and the phone in his hand. “I’ll go get napkins!”

 

“Thanks,” Hongbin replies with eyes shut because, he’s pretty sure there some in his eyes.

 

Taekwoon stumbles back into his seat replacing the phone in the others hand with a pile of napkins. “Here you go.” He takes a moment to stare at the chat bubble that sat at the top of the screen. _I’m hot? No. I’m damn hot._

After a minute or two Hongbin has finally finished decontaminating himself and the table. He lets out a small cough, interrupting Taekwoon’s train of thought. “So, what are you going to do?”

 

“Hm? What do you mean?”

 

“I mean, are you going to reply back?”

 

_Oh shit. He’s right._

“I don’t know shoul—”

 

“Yes.”

 

“You didn’t even let me fini—” Hongbin cuts in for the second time, “Yes.”

“I don’t even know what I’d say. How do I respond to that? Is it appropriate to say, ‘You’re hot’ back?” Taekwoon tries thinking about it which Hongbin finds adorable. “Well … I wouldn’t say go for it, but uh here, let me help you or else this’ll go nowhere.”

 

He snatches the phone out of Taekwoon’s hand, quickly working his fingers to type a response, “And send. Done and done.”

 

“What. You didn’t even consult with me first!”

 

“It’s fine this sounds just like you,” handing the phone back to Taekwoon.”

 

                **L:** **Hello.**

_He’s not wrong._

Taekwoon is pretty content, he stares at the phone for a bit longer, suddenly three black dots appear on the screen. He looks at it quizzically. “Bean what’s that?” He turns the phone to share.

 

“Woah! He’s already replying. That was quick.”

 

                **N: Hi :) Sorry about my first message … I wasn’t really thinking haha I didn’t expect to get**

**much of a reply either**

_Oh._

 

The end of Taekwoon’s lips began to form into a pout. Was he really that bothered?

 

“What’s wrong? Did he say something to hurt your fweelings?” Hongbin says playfully mindful that, that probably isn’t the case.

 

“Nothing.” He replies his lips now a straight line.

 

                **L: It’s okay. I didn’t expect to get any messages.**

**N: rEallY?**

Taekwoon begins to question if there’s something wrong with this mans keyboard. He sips his latte, completely unaware that Hongbin was still in front of him when he looks up from his phone.

 

“You completely toned me out. Daeguni, I’m so hurt. You’ve already forgotten all about me, your latte provider.” Hongbin looks at him with the sad puppy eyes that work every time. _Dammit._ Taekwoon feels a little bad, his conversation could wait for now.

 

“I’m sorry Bean. I’ll invite you to lunch at the restaurant next time you’re on break.” His eyes begin to sparkle at the mention of food “I’ll hold you to that, Jung Taekwoon.”

 

“Yes. I know.” Hongbin was too easy to manipulate.

 

“So now that I’ve been promised a free lunch, shouldn’t you be heading back soon?” He glances down at his watch and it’s a little past 3:30 pm.

 

“No, I’m fine. I can spare another hour. Why?”

 

“My breaktime is over but, seeing as how you have your new little online boyfriend to keep you company, I don’t feel too bad about leaving you by yourself,” Hongbin squeals. “I wish you luck!” And with that he’s gone, lost in a sea of people that were now beginning to flood the café.

 

Taekwoon is a little annoyed, mumbling under his breath that this man, named N, is not his boyfriend. Although, Hongbin did make a good point. Now that he had left he could resume his conversation, hoping he wouldn’t run into any obstacles himself.

 

                **L: Yes. Sorry for the late reply.**

He waits and stares at the screen briefly rereading his messages not expecting to receive a response right away, but he does. _Wow. This man seems practically glued to his phone, how does he do it?_

 

                **N: It’s okayy so uh wyd?**

_What? “Wyd?” When you’re done? Waffle your doughnut? What you done?_

Taekwoon wasn’t the most up-to-date with slang. That much was evident.

 

                **L: Excuse me?**

**N: OH what are you doing?**

**L: Where does the “A” fit in with that acronym? Also I’m currently drinking a latte while on break.**

The world has evolved so much he thinks.

 

                **N: I’m not sure tbh ^^; and that’s cool do you work at like Starbucks or something??**

Again with the weird acronyms. N seemed to be a huge fan of asking questions, didn’t he?

 

**L: No, I work as a chef. My friend happens to work at a café and I just so happen to like their lattes. How about yourself?**

**N: A chef??1 wooow that’s so cool!! What restaurant? and uh I’m a student so I don’t work ><**

**L: Fiorentina.**

**N: ooOO sounds fancy where is that at?**

**L: Japan.**

The messages stop coming in as quickly as they do, and it only leaves Taekwoon to wonder if anything’s wrong? In the meantime he sets his phone aside and finishes up his latte which had cooled over the period of time.

 

He looks at the digital clock plastered on the wall, there’s still thirty minutes or so to spare. 

 

_Ding._

                **N: That’s faaaar isn’t that about like +18 hours?**

**L: 16 and where exactly do you attend school?**

 

Taekwoon was curious.

**N: UCLA which is in California btw, the land of the devil it’s soo hot over here even during the night**

 

_He’s pretty dumb for a university student, but California, I guess that’s a good miles away._

 

                 **L: I see. Japan’s weather during this time of the month is very hot and humid.**

**N: So you must know my pain ;;**

**L: Right. Anyways is it alright to be awake? I believe it’s almost 11 pm?**

**N: eh I’ll live I just woke up from a good’ol nap**

**L: Okay. I might leave soon, I need to head back to work.**

There was a desire to stay and converse, but he wasn’t sure how long he’d be able to hold a conversation for, even less without Hongbin’s help. He sighed.

 

                **N: Awhh rip :( di you think we can talk later?**

**do***

**I might b asleep but that’s ok!**

**L: I don’t mind.**

**N: wooo great ok well then I’ll let you go, bye bye!! ^^**

**L: Goodbye.**

That might’ve been one of the most difficult things he’s had to do in a while. He sighs in relief slipping his phone back in his pocket, hoping he wouldn’t have to see it for a while.

 

In the meantime, as a way to kill time Taekwoon sat there just listening to all the “interesting” things that people shared a bit too loudly.

 

Every now and then a chuckle would escape his lips. People did the craziest things. Made him wonder if anyone ever thinks twice about what they do before they do it, and the answer was probably no. He checks the clock and figures now is a good time to leave. On his way out he eyes Hongbin, but he’s occupied with taking orders and making drinks, so he’ll just get back to him later (whenever that is).

 

It’s about 4:35 pm when he leaves the café. The sun is still in the sky casting shadows from the buildings and trees providing excellent shade on his way back.

 

Komatsu is the one to greet Taekwoon, “So how was your break? Any different from the last, or the one before that, and the one before that one?”

 

“Nope. This time was the same as last time, and the time before that, and the time before that time before that time.” He gives him a thumbs up.

 

“Oh wow, someone cleaned my tables and the windows.”

 

“You mean _my_ tables and windows,” the old man coughs “sorry I meant our tables and windows. You should give whoever did this a raise. I’m thoroughly impressed.” Taekwoon adds.

 

“If it comes out of your paycheck that’ll be even better, hm?”

 

“I think not old man, nice try at trying to dock my pay.”

 

“I’m caught red-handed,” Komatsu chuckles “alright enough chit chat get in there and start cooking will ya?”

 

“Yes sir.” And with that Taekwoon disappears into the staff room once more to get dressed and back in the kitchen.

 

***

 

People begin to flood the restaurant one-by-one filling up the tables. Orders come rushing in and plates come rushing out just as fast. What could Taekwoon say? He had a reliable line of cooks.

 

“Two penne alla Bolognese for table eight! One scallopini Milanese for table twenty-two and the chef’s recommendation for table thirteen,” one of the waiters announces leaving a small piece of notepad paper with scribbles that were hardly eligible.

 

Taekwoon repeats the order to make sure everyone understands what they’re doing.

 

And in unison they all respond with, “Yes chef!” That was probably one of Taekwoon’s favorite things about his job. It was empowering.

 

This was typically an average day for him, except something felt out of place today. There was this temptation to just pull out his phone and tap whatever first came to mind. It was strange and Taekwoon knew, he knew better than anyone.

 

_He’s probably asleep._

He caught himself mentally saying the same thing and occasionally that’d also lead to a crispier chicken than usual. It felt like he’d been infected by some kind of virus, the thought lingering in the back of his mind.

 

***

 

After the dinner rush it was all downhill from there. Cleanup wasn’t in his job description, but he made sure to leave his area clean to save the men some work. “I’m heading home, excellent work today.” He praises the team as they all bid him farewell for the night.

 

Taekwoon smells a bit like oil, more than usual, but it’s not strong. _I’ll take a shower tonight, maybe._ He strips out of his uniform lazily slipping on his casual clothes taking all his small personal belongings – keys, wallet, headphones – with him.

 

Komatsu isn’t here to lock up the restaurant, meaning he left early and entrusted it to someone else.

 

It’s only 10:06 pm but the breeze is fresh, and the sky is clear. The brightly colored lights from Shibuya’s intersection can be seen from where he’s standing, and although he sees it nearly every night it never fails to fascinate him.

 

He walks under dimmed streetlights on his way home, his apartment only a block or two in the direction opposite of the intersection.

 

His legs begin to ache just a little with every small step he takes up the stairs. Taekwoon arrives at his apartment making sure to lock up behind himself. He flicks the light on and is greeted by his cat Casper who lazily stretches himself out before making his way towards Taekwoon.

 

“Hey there buddy. Miss me?” Casper’s white fur and randomly placed patches of black always fascinate him. Taekwoon makes sure that he left enough food for Casper, and judging the lack of empty space, he was sure that he’d left more than enough.

 

_I’m tired. I might just shower in the morning._

Taekwoon drags his body through the living room and into his bedroom — for a one-bedroom studio apartment it was relatively spacey – slipping off every article of clothing until all he’s left with on are his boxers and shirt.

 

He messily undoes the nicely folded covers and slips under them, the cool sensation of his blankets on his skin makes him shiver. His phone is the only item he retrieves from his pants. With heavy eyes he opens the Grindr app, clicking on his chat with N and typing out a short brief message.

 

                **L: Goodnight :)**

 

Taekwoon’s eyes close, the darkness of the night and the soft feeling of his blankets enveloping him.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was really in the mood to write so chapter 2 came exceptionally early than i had intended, oops! i really like how this chapter came out, it made me laugh every now and then so hopefully the rest will be just as good. i ended up staying up again so rip my sleep schedule, but this just had to be posted! i will definitely be waiting a bit longer till the posting of chapter 3 just because i want to get more feedback and whatnot, so please feel free to leave comments! thank you! if there are any questions regarding the way that i've changed the setup/delivery of the story don't feel shy and ask away i'll answer your questions asap! happy friday! ♡(灬´ㅂ`灬)
> 
> if you notice any small errors please point them out to me, im a teen deprived of sleep, plus i always go back and make changes myself! there's also two notes and it basically repeats the first note idk


	3. Did You Miss Me? — Hakyeon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aha it has been a really REALLY long time and i apologize but i have meet a great bunch of people that motivated me to keep posting and working whenever i can, so please continue to enjoy this story despite my really shitty upload schedule! big thanks to winourstar_ for helping me name Hakyeon's friend, an instructor of sort mentioned towards the middle (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ♡ hope everyone has had a nice week!

  1. August (3/4)



 

 

 

Hakyeon’s phone screen lit up being the only source of light in the dimly lit room. On his lock screen appeared one lone notification from the Grindr application. He swiped to the left. All that appeared in the sad excuse of a chat was a simple greeting from the man he least expected to get a reply from.

 

“He actually replied. I’m dreaming aren’t I.” A slight pinch of cheeks reassured him that, that wasn’t the case.

 

At that moment although it did seem incredibly hard to believe Hakyeon knew that he shouldn’t let this opportunity pass him. The message had only been sent mere seconds ago. Quickly he typed out his reply hoping that L was still well within his reach—figuratively speaking of course.

 

Their conversation was going relatively smoothly, until L announced that he lived in Japan. It caught him off guard completely. He knew that Japan was quite far from the states, but exactly how far? Hakyeon quickly switched from the application to Safari.

 

 _how far is japan from california??_ Was typed out in the search bar. Results came almost instantly. 5,775 miles. He felt himself almost choke. For only a second, he felt a _pang_ in his heart.

 

“Why does he have to be so far away..” he whines. A small pout formed on his face and he returned to his conversation with L..

 

Before long the fun ended because, L had to return to work. Hakyeon worked up all the courage he had to ask the other if it was ok to continue their conversation later, and to his surprise L didn’t mind.

 

They both said their goodbyes and returned to their daily lives. Although he was most positive that L’s days seemed filled with endless fun and new experiences as a chef. _Totally beats being a student._

 

It was 12:30 pm and Hakyeon couldn’t help but feel empty. This emotion he would’ve described as beating a good game or finishing a Netflix series. Following the end of the conversation he found himself constantly rereading the messages, hoping that they’d be able to talk to each other again soon.

 

With that in mind Hakyeon returned to charging his phone and eased himself back into a comfortable position. He laid in bed; the only source of light he had was now gone. For minutes he’d slip in and out of consciousness. Even then he could only find himself thinking about L.

 

_Cha Hakyeon. You’re crazy._

 

“You’re right, maybe I am.” He chuckles as sleep overpowers his emotions and thoughts.

 

 

Morning comes quicker than expected but Hakyeon can’t say he’s not happy about it. He swiftly goes about unplugging and checking his phone for any new messages that might’ve came in while he was asleep—he’s not disappointed.

 

                **L: Goodnight.**

The message came in only two hours and it was around 8:23 am now, meaning it was sent around 10 hours ago. Quickly he switched to the clock application spotting the “+” on the upper right corner to add Japan’s time. It was currently 1 am but he was behind a day due to the time difference.

 

“Well this’ll definitely get some getting used to, but it’s nothing I can’t do.”

 

Regardless he was filled with joy. The ends of his mouth curved upwards forming into a sweet smile. He rolled around in his bed looking back at his phone every second or so.

 

Hakyeon hastily gets up, and maybe too fast for his own good; a wave of lightheadedness coming over him.

 

                **N: Goodmorning! (:**

He wiggles around giggling at his own response. It felt like he had just gained a surge of energy and could do almost anything.

 

His morning would’ve been perfect, but he remembered the missed call he had received from his mother the night before. He didn’t want to call; he didn’t have a choice. So, a mental note was made to call back sometime later that day.

 

After a few minutes of idling sitting in bed to check his socials he managed to heave himself out of bed and to the bathroom to freshen up for the day.

 

Normally this “process” (as referred to by Jaehwan and Sanghyuk rather than routine) could take anywhere from 15 to 30 minutes. This didn’t include getting dressed—that’s a whole other story.

 

Skincare was the most basic but, most important part of Hakyeon’s life. If there was one word that anyone had to use to describe him it would most definitely be: selfcare. It’s what makes Hakyeon, well Hakyeon. Despite the teasing from both his friends they respected the clean image Hakyeon carried with him.

 

He steps out from the bathroom and it’s evident that time has passed, because the shadows have shifted in his room.

 

The black locks of hair are only slightly damp, still maintaining its fluffiness. His skin looked like glass—this was Cha Hakyeon.

 

Before heading towards the closet, he quickly checked the weather on his phone even though he knew the weather during this time of year was filled with nothing but heat. It was just a habit as to how he would decide what to wear for the day.

 

“Oh California, how you cease to amaze me with your everchanging weather. Though I guess L has it hard too.”

 

With today’s forecast in mind Hakyeon pulled out a tan colored shirt that appeared almost nude and some true-blue denim jeans that were slightly folded up at the ankle. He paired that with a pair of Vans that were similar in color to his shirt. Hakyeon did like to color match his clothes it was his “aesthetic” as quoted by Jaehwan and Hyuk.

And finally, but not least, accessories. He chose a black threaded bracelet that he had received from his family.

 

Just as he’s ready to head out he steals a glance of himself in the mirror and grins satisfyingly at the outfit he pieced together for himself. As if a tradition he pulls out his phone and snaps a picture in the mirror to post later.

 

Hakyeon dances happily making sure to grab what he needs: wallet, keys, chapstick. Leaving his dorm contently as he makes his way to the front of the school where Jaehwan and Sanghyuk are supposedly waiting for him.

 

 

Just as he thought there they stood, waiting for him.

 

He runs up to them and stopping briefly to catch his breath, “Sorry I slept in!”

 

“Has lover boy already gotten you smitten?” Jaehwan teases and Sanghyuk tries his best to not snort.

 

“Haha very funny, you know what, I don’t mind not driving _you_ today. Oh, I wonder how you’ll get to the mall.”

 

Jaehwan’s smile turns into a desperate plead. Hakyeon notices it almost immediately. _Knowing how to drive certainly has its perks._

 

“Hyuuung you know I was kidding right?” Even his tone of voice rises a few octaves. The cool touch of Hakyeon’s finger tips lightly grasp the back of the others nape, “Of course. Now get in the car before I change my mind, and now you owe me an ice cream.”

 

“Make it two scoops.”

 

Jaehwan nods quietly. Relief escaping him when he feels Hakyeon’s fingers ease up on their grip.

 

Sanghyuk just stands there dumbstruck. He forgot exactly how scary his hyung could be if he wanted. Seeing Hakyeon like that always reminded him of a big brother that held authority with his younger brothers.

 

With that Hakyeon is satisfied. He wasn’t even the least bit effected by what Jaehwan had said, it was all for his own fun.

 

The two quickly tail behind him as they make their way to the student parking lot trying to search for Hakyeon’s black G-Wagon.

 

“I found it!” Sanghyuk exclaims only seconds after.

 

“Good job. I’ll be more than happy to buy your ice cream Hyogi.”

 

“Hyuk! Buy this hyung an ice cream, pwease?” Cutely suggested by Jaehwan.

 

“No way! Hyung I’m broke. I had to pay for all my classes last week so there’s not a penny left.”

 

The conversation continues even as the doors are unlocked, and they get settled in “Seatbelts” he reminds them.

 

“Wah no way, so you have nothing left?”

 

“Nothing.” Hyuk almost feels like tearing up at the thought of it.

 

“How about our Hakyeonnie? Gotten everything you need for this semester yet?”

 

“Mmm.. almost. I just need to order a couple more books and stationary.” He manages a reply even when all his attention is on the road.

 

It becomes silent for a minute and Jaehwan can’t bear it.

 

“Ok but what really happened with that guy you messaged yesterday? Did he reply?”

 

“He did.”

 

Jaehwan and Sanghyuk quickly exchange looks.

 

“And?” Hyuk questions.

 

“And.. he doesn’t go here.”

 

“Oh. What. Does he go to San Diego? Pfft.” Jaehwan chuckles and is joined by Sanghyuk.

 

Hakyeon breathes in sharply. “No.. he lives in Japan. He doesn’t live in this country, much less this continent.”

 

“That is far, but do you like him so far hyung?”

 

“I guess you could say that. He’s interesting. In a refreshingly mysterious way. I asked if we could resume our conversation later and he said he didn’t mind.”

 

Jaehwan looks surprised. “You’re making pretty good progress considering the first said you said to him was, and I quote ‘Damn you’re hot.’”

 

 “I know?” He answers still not really understanding why L would have any interest in conversing at all.

 

“Well what do you know about him?” Sanghyuk who now seems completely immersed in Hakyeon’s love life.

 

He takes a bit longer to respond this time only because, he’s focused on trying to get out of the car pool lane and to the nearest exit.

 

 “Sorry, uh his name I don’t know yet. His username is just L though. He’s a chef at an Italian restaurant and he likes lattes from the café his friend works at. That’s about it.”

 

“So basically nothing,” Jaehwan adds “pretty much.”

 

_Why do I feel like this belongs on an episode of Gossip Girls?_

 

“I’ll try and get more out of him next time. He seems pretty reserved from what I can tell.”

 

“You’re like polar opposites hyung.”

 

For once Sanghyuk made a good point. “I guess.” Hakyeon couldn’t care less, if anything that’s what made him more appealing in his opinion.

 

Conversation of the mysterious man L fell behind them and for the remainder of the ride they talked about the upcoming semester, rumors that they had heard going around the campus about a student and professor, movies or shows that they had started seeing, life.

 

 

Shortly after they arrived safely at The Grove, a shopping mall that’s located 20 minutes outside of campus. Better to get shopping done and over with before the semester than during, and everyone could agree on that.

 

Jaehwan wanted to go inside Zumiez to further expand his Supreme collection. Sanghyuk decided that he’d go visit Urban Outfitters, but Jaehwan whined about wanting to go together since that store was also on his list.

 

Hakyeon didn’t feel the need to buy anymore clothes nor could he think of anything he wanted, until they walked past a Bath & Body Works on their way to Zumiez.

 

The scent of the exterior of the store grabbed his attention. “I’ll catch up with you right now! Don’t leave to Urban without me.”

 

They nodded and proceeded to leave Hakyeon outside the heavily scented store.

 

He walked inside and was greeted by the sales assistants that tried to recommend him to try their latest lotion. Politely declining their offer, he walked over towards the candle section. _Aromatherapy?_

 

This was something he had heard of before, but he wasn’t exactly sure how effective it was. It probably varied per person.

 

They had candles for nearly everything you could associate with therapy: focus, stress-relief, relax, recharge, sleep.

 

_This would probably be really helpful during midterms and finals. Hm._

 

Hakyeon contemplated trying to convince himself if it was worth it. He wouldn’t know if he tried so he decided to buy one of each and test out the effects of each candle, and if he’d like them he’ll comeback for more.

 

A happy customer he was. On his way out, he passed by the sweetest smell; turning to see that the scent was coming from the section dedicated to Japanese Cherry Blossom. Immediately he was reminded of L.

 

Upon his arrival at Zumiez Jaehwan was already coming out with a bag filled with clothes.

 

“How mu—”

 

“Don’t even ask hyung.” Sanghyuk looked as if he had lived to see war happen right before his eyes.

 

He knew Supreme was expensive but was it _that expensive_. Something about the look he and Hyuk had exchanged confirmed his suspicions. Well as long as Jaehwan was happy he was happy too.

 

They wandered into Urban Outfitters, Sanghyuk’s choice of store although he didn’t necessarily plan on buying anything he still liked to look around.

 

Hakyeon strolls through the small sections of the store by himself seeing as how everyone went their own way when they entered. _So much for coming together._ He likes the set up of the store and feels the sudden urge to visit IKEA and refurnish his whole dorm to satisfy his “aesthetic.”

 

Just as he’s about getting ready to snap a mirror selfie to post on his Instagram story he receives a call. The ID identifies the caller as Nicholas.

 

He steps outside the store and takes the call.

 

“Hey N!” The male on the other side of the phone says boisterously.

 

“Nick what’s up?” Lowering the volume only slightly as to not go deaf.

 

“Not much. I just wanted to check up on you and see when you’d have free time to come back into the studio. Alisia and I have been covering your tracks, but..” he stops.

 

“But?”

 

“The kids aren’t dumb, they know you’re just partying it up in your dorm.” He lets out a hearty laugh and continues, “Even the parents are asking you to come back.”

 

“Really?” Hakyeon says as if shocked.

 

“Really. Anyways that’s about it really. They miss you so come in soon. I’m sure you need the exercise to get yourself up and moving again.”

 

“You’re not wrong. Tell them I’ll drop by after I get settled in for the new semester and tell them that I’m sorry and I miss them.”

“Did you guys hear that?”

 

On the receiving end you could hear the voices of unified children saying ‘yes!’ _Cute._

 

“Wow sneaky. How’d you manage to keep them so quiet I didn’t even hear a thing.” In the background you could hear the kids high-fiving each other, proud of their accomplishment.

 

“I just have that kind of power, anyways we’ll see you soon then?”

 

“Soon, yes.”

 

“Alright everyone say bye!” The children referred to Hakyeon as Teacher N as they said their goodbyes and the call ended.

 

 It’d been a while since he had last talked to Nicholas, the owner of the dance studio that Hakyeon occasionally borrowed from time to time to practice in. He returned the favor by coming in sometimes and being a dance instructor for the kid’s class.

 

He felt happy knowing that he had been missed after taking an extended break to focus on finals that lasted until now. Hakyeon giggles and returns inside the store to search for Jaehwan and Sanghyuk to go get something to eat.

 

 _Ah there they are._ “Hey, let’s eat now yeah? It’s already” he checks the time “2:12 I think.”

 

“Yes! Oh my god we need to feed this hyung.” Hyuk exclaims pointing at Jaehwan.

 

“Ok.. ok. Let’s go, food courts upstairs.”

 

Jaehwan looked starved, “Geez I know Hyogi said he wouldn’t buy you ice cream, but you didn’t have to go this far.” Hakyeon keeps the jokes to a minimum as they ride the escalator just outside Urban to the food court.

 

“I’ll eat anything. Just. Feed. Me. Please.” Jaehwan’s last cry for help.

 

“You’re such a drama queen hyung.”

 

“I have to agree with Hyogi, again.” How many times was that? Two in a day? Progress.

 

They seat Jaehwan down alongside his cheapy plastic bag filled with overpriced rags.

 

Hakyeon hands over his card to Sanghyuk and tell him to order exactly what he’s told. He nods and runs off, returning shortly after with their food.

 

“Let this nourish you hyung,” Hyuk lets out with the whole burger stuffed in his mouth.

 

“You look more starved than Jaehwan. Eat properly.” Hakyeon scolds. _I find myself acting more like their mother than their friend._

 

He kids, and they continue their meal.

 

 

After everyone finished eating Hakyeon explained his situation with Nicholas and returning to the studio and his _special_ candles, Jaehwan showcased his clothes without disclosing the price, and Sanghyuk just whined about getting his ice cream.

 

“Fine. Just go get one for all of us. I’ll be extra nice today.”

 

Jaehwan acted cutely in return for the food treat. Linking arms and burrowing his head in the crook of Hakyeon’s neck.

 

“Omo, so cute. You better not let Sanghyuk see.”

 

Speaking of cute Hakyeon pulled out his found with his free hand and checked Japan’s time. It was about 3:45 pm now meaning it was around 7 am in Japan. He quickly opens up the Grindr application and from the corner of Jaehwan’s eyes he can see exactly what Hakyeon is doing.

 

He snatches the phone almost abruptly and opens the camera. _Snap_ and _send_.

 

Hakyeon just sits there, as he watches his entire world crumble before him.

 

With no context whatsoever, the intimacy may give off the idea of a normal couple, but that’s just how Jaehwan is however, L doesn’t know that.

 

_What if he thinks I have somebody else? OK now he’s really not going to respond to me. He’ll probably ghost me. Seems about right._

“Yeon.”

 

“—yeonnie.”

 

“Cha Hakyeon!” He jerks in his chair, unaware that he became lost in thought.

 

“Your mystery man replied.”

 

Hakyeon’s eyes widen for a brief moment, “EH?”

 

                **L: I like your shirt.**

Jaehwan looks over the message and burst out laughing untangling himself from Hakyeon just as Hyuk returns with ice cream in both hands.

 

He looks confused as ever and so Jaehwan fills him in on it.

 

“So, do you think he just doesn’t care?”

 

“Hyung you got it all wrong. He’s obviously trying to ignore the fact that you’re cuddled up with Jaehwan hyung.”

 

“I don’t know what to say..” he whines but is quick to try and clear it up.

 

                **N: Hi srry! My friend just snapped that picture and sent it haha ><**

**L: It’s ok. That’s your friend?**

**N: right! His name is Jaehwan same year as me just a bit younger!!**

**L: Oh.**

 

**N: yeaah can I message u when i get back to my dorm? We’re at the mall and should be leaving soon!**

 

                **L: Ok. Talk to you then.**

That was _the most_ nerve-wracking 4 minutes of his life. Period. He was happy to have gotten to talk to him though, and he wanted to hurry back.

 

“Take that ice cream to-go boys. We’re heading back. You can mine I don’t care who.”

 

Jaehwan and Sanghyuk rejoice over free ice cream. Content with how their day had gone they had no complaints whatsoever.

 

Hakyeon was in rush more than ever. He wanted to know more about L.

 

 

With only a small amount of traffic they were able to make it back onto the main campus in about 24 minutes.

 

“I can never get used to damn LA traffic” he sighs locking all the car doors.

 

The other two looked as if they were going to pass out. “Food coma?” Hakyeon asks.

 

“Food coma,” the two respond in unison.

 

“Get some rest then I’m heading back to my dorm then, don’t forget your bag.”

 

He waves goodbye and quickly rushes back to his dorm room accompanied by his Bath & Body Works bag.

 

In only a couple minutes Hakyeon is at the foot of his door, opening it and letting himself be welcomed by the fresh AC that he oh so missed.

 

The bag he sets on his desk carefully as to not break his candles. Quickly he strips off his clothes and hangs them back in his closet nicely, changing into more comfortable loose fitted clothing.

Hakyeon settles into his bed trying his best to get comfortable. When he does he reopens the Grindr app and begins to type.

 

                **N: I’m back!!**

**Did you miss me?**

 

 

 

  


End file.
